Detention
by colfhummel
Summary: AU: Blaine Anderson is Kurt's new history teacher. "It's not that Kurt wants to misbehave. He just can't help it. Especially since Mr. Anderson, the new history teacher, is so damn hot when he gets angry." (Kurt/Blaine, NC-17, Warnings inside)


**Warnings: Boypussy, Age Difference (Kurt is 18, Blaine in his late thirties), Spanking, Dirty Talk, Mentions of past Kurt/OCs and Kurt/Puck**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.**

"It's not that Kurt wants to misbehave.

He just can't help it.

Especially since Mr. Anderson, the new history teacher, is so damn hot when he gets angry."

Work Text:

It's not that Kurt wants to misbehave.

He just can't help it.

Especially since Mr. Anderson, the new history teacher, is so damn hot when he gets angry.

Kurt just loves seeing his teacher like this. The thick brows furrowed, the usually warm brown eyes glaring angrily at him, his mouth pressed to a thin line while his fists are clenched into the pockets of his pants. He can see how much the older man tries to not lose control, how hard it is for him to not yell at him or kick him out of class…or do other things.

Something twists in his stomach at the thought of Mr. Anderson doing these things to him. Of disciplining him, and as he presses his thighs together he can feel the arousal building low in his stomach.

He's been held back after class once again and of course, he'd rather spend his afternoons anywhere but at school, writing pointless essays about how mouthing off to your teachers or why playing 'Angry Birds' during class while cursing loudly is considered as impertinent and disrespectful.

Sighing he lets his pen fall out of his hands. The paper in front of him is still empty. This time he is supposed to write about why he's so upset all the time. When Mr. Anderson had first told him what today's essay topic was about, he couldn't help but snort. What was this? An episode of Dr. Phil? He isn't upset. Not really. Okay, maybe a little. But it's not his fault that this school sucks, that every teacher sucks, that all of his classmates suck. Basically everything sucks for you, when you're the only out gay kid in a small town in Ohio. And even more if Mother Nature decided to play a really bad joke on you, regarding your anatomy.

Letting his mind wander, Kurt can't stop thinking about how hard it is to concentrate in Mr. Anderson's class. How he just can't tear his eyes away from Mr. Anderson's mouth, his hands, his arms and the very prominent bulge in these tight jeans he's always wearing.

The boy licks his lips. He wonders how big his teacher is. If he's so big that it would hurt at first or if the older man would be such a gentle and practiced lover that he wouldn't feel any pain at all. But to be honest, he wouldn't mind some pain. Pain makes you at least feel something.

Kurt wonders if Mr. Anderson would ever lose control if challenged enough. Could he get him to do that? Could he provoke the man so much to completely lose it? What would he do to him? Shake him by the shoulders, yelling at this face? Grab him by the front of his shirt? Slap him? Or maybe, he would just silently signal for him to bend over the desk before pulling his pants down and giving him a proper spanking on his bare ass before fucking him raw in his pussy.

The heat between his legs becomes stronger at these thoughts and as he watches his teacher lost in his work of grading someone's homework, completely unaware of the dirty thoughts running through his student's mind, he decides to do something he'd been thinking of for a while now.

He wants to seduce the man. His teacher, who is about twenty years older than him and who probably thinks of him as an insufferable, annoying brat.

It's dangerous. Kurt knows that. If things go wrong, he could get suspended and his das would get a really unpleasant phone call from Figgins.

Or,…things could lead to him being bend over a desk, with his teacher's cock buried deep within him.

Spreading his legs a little, he reaches down under his table, slowly unzipping his jeans, before his fingers carefully slide inside. He lets them linger there for a moment, feeling the soft fabric of his panties before letting his fingers crawl inside. Pressing against his entrance, Kurt starts rubbing in small circles and getting his fingers wet before dipping just the tip of his middle finger inside.

Kurt's eyes are still fixated on his teacher, who is completely oblivious to what is happening in front of him and the boy feels a rush of excitement run through his body. Quickly, he presses another finger inside, hissing a little at the burning stretch, before he lets his other hand wander down as well.

He is breathing heavily by now, his whole body heating up, and the moment his thumb brushes over his sensitive clit, he can't help the small moan that escapes his mouth.

Within seconds Mr. Anderson's head shoots up. "Is everything alright, Kurt?" he asks, concern showing in his voice.

Kurt knows that this is the moment. It's now or never. Taking a deep breath, he crooks his fingers, from where they're buried in the slick tight heat of his pussy and starts rubbing his clit more intensely. This time, he doesn't hold back, and his loud moan cuts through the silence of the room like a knife.

Blaine's eyes are opened wide in shock as he realizes what his student is doing and it doesn't take more than two seconds and he's standing in front of the boy's desk. "What in god's name do you think you're doing?!"

Kurt realizes that there's panic swinging in the man's voice and that only encourages him to go a step further. He looks up at his teacher, through half-lidded eyes, and bites his lip, looking obscenely debauched with his fingers still furiously pumping in and out of him and rubbing over his throbbing clit. "A-ah, well, I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing here, Mr. Anderson," he drawls out the last part of the sentence, before letting out another soft gasp.

"Y-You stop that! You stop that immediately, do you hear me?!"

Kurt can't help but grin.

"What happens if I don't? Are you going to…punish me, Mr. Anderson? Are you going to bend me over your desk and spank me?"

"Enough!" Blaine shouts and suddenly his hands slam down on the desk in front of him and he leans dangerously close to Kurt.

"Do you think this is a game, Hummel? Is this your disgusting little plan? To make me lose control and smack you hard across the face so you can run off to Daddy and to get me suspended?" he hisses out between his teeth and a cold shiver runs down Kurt's spine.

He desperately tries to think of a witty and cocky response but he's actually a bit terrified right now. There's something dangerous flashing in his teacher's eyes.

"I've had it with you, you insolent little brat. Maybe I should just give you what you've asked me to and bend you over my desk and spank your bare ass red."

Kurt gulps. Before he knows what he's doing, he slowly nods his head.

"So, is that a yes, boy? You want me to punish you?" Blaine whispers, his breath tickling the young boy's face. Kurt inhales deeply before answering with a slight tremble in his voice, "Y-yes, please."

"Yes, please, who?"

Kurt blinks, confused for a second, before he whispers, "Yes, please,…Sir."

Before he has time to react, there's already tight grip on his left arm and as he slowly lets his fingers slide out of his slick pussy before he gets up, he can't help but whine a bit. Blaine raises an eyebrow at that and a smirk is tugging at his lips.

"God, look at you. All desperate for getting your tight little pussy filled, huh? Maybe if you're being a good boy, I'm going to take care of that later. Now get up, walk over to my desk and bend over," he says in a stern voice and gives Kurt's ass a few pats, urging him on to walk faster.

Kurt does as he's told, he pulls his pants down a bit further, exposing the pale flesh of his ass, before bending over his teacher's desk. Nothing happens. Impatiently, he lifts his head to face the other man.

"Ha, I knew it," the boy scoffs out. "I knew you wouldn't go through with it-"

Suddenly his sentence gets cut off as a shrill scream escapes his throat.

The first smack had come without any warning.

His right asscheek is starting to burn and before he has time to brace himself, the man's hand lands on him a second time.

"Oww, f-fuck!" Kurt whines out and buries his head in his arms.

"You're such a talented and smart boy, Kurt." Smack. "Why are you standing in your own way so much?!" Smack. "Why do you always have to cause trouble?" Smack. "Why is it impossible for you to show me any respect?" Smack. "Is that the only way for me to get respect from you?" Smack. "Do I have to do this to you every time from now on?" Smack. "And you have such immense problems with adopting the right tone, young man." Smack. "Maybe I should stuff that potty mouth of yours with something." Smack. "Maybe shoving my cock inside, will keep you quiet." Smack.

Kurt has no idea what is going on anymore. His head is spinning, his senses tingling and his whole body is sensations rushing through him are too much at once. His backside is literally burning hot with pain but at the same time he can't help but buck his hips and push his ass up even higher. A part of him is convinced that this isn't real, that all of this isn't happening. He's still in bed and having one of the most intense and vivid sex dreams, because there's no way his teacher, his composed and calm teacher, this gorgeous and handsome man, is actually giving him a spanking while talking about shoving his cock down his throat.

Suddenly he feels himself lifted up, so that he's standing on shaky legs, arms still gripping the edge of the desk tightly. He feels the other man press against him, and the friction against his bare ass makes him hiss a little. Then he's turned around.

A pair of warm, brown eyes is looking right back at him and Kurt wants to say something, but out of a sudden he feels ridiculously small and it's only then that he realizes the wetness on his cheeks. Before he can stop himself, a sob escapes him. He is pulled into a tight embrace immediately.

For a few minutes, both of them are just standing there. Kurt's soft hiccupped sobs are muffled by having his face pressed against the older man's chest, strong arms hugging the crying boy close while rubbing soothing circles over his back.

After a while, Kurt slowly pulls away and blinks away the last few tears. He is about to lift his pants up again, but is stopped as a warm hand wraps around his wrist. Confused, he looks up and before he has time to say something, a pair of soft lips are upon his own.

The kiss is sweet and slow. Kurt gasps into it and lets himself fall into the kiss, letting the older man guide him through it. When he feels a pair of hands wrapping around his slim waist, pressing him closer, Kurt can't help but moan a little. He is still wet and aroused and in desperate need of being touched.

Sensing what the boy needs, Blaine lets one of his hands wander down to reach between Kurt's legs. As the man's thumb brushes over his sensitive clit, Kurt can't help but grind forward, trying to get as much pressure as possible.

Pulling away from the kiss with a wet smacking sound, Kurt breathes heavily as his teacher begins to slowly rub along his entrance before finally sliding inside.

"A-ah, please, Sir…oh god," the boy gasps, letting his head fall back and squeezing his eyes shut.

The fingers work themselves deeper inside of him, crooking and scissoring. The stretch is nearly too much, it burns a little but at the same time, his body craves for more.

"Listen to you, Kurt. Seems my punishment is already working off. What do you think?" he says before starting to trail kisses down his student's neck and with his fingers still gripped tight into the slick heat of Kurt's body.

Then, suddenly, the fingers are gone and Kurt can't help but whine at the loss. "Why did you stop? Come on, get them back in there," he says and pouts a little. The comment only earns him a light swat on his ass, making him whimper, before he's turned around again and once again bend over the desk.

He feels his teacher lean over him, his breath tickling and making the soft hairs on his neck stand up as he whispers directly into his ear, "You are allowed to question my actions. You are allowed to ask me. But you are not, and listen closely, because I'm not going to tell you that again, you are never going to give me orders. Do you understand me, Kurt?"

Shivering, the boy nods his head.

A hand cups one of his buttocks and squeezes the soft flesh, and Kurt wants to scream. Had he known how much his ass would hurt after a spanking, he isn't sure if he'd asked for it in the first place. How is he supposed to sit down for the next couple of days?

"I didn't hear you, sweetheart," Blaine says before pressing a kiss down his neck.

"I-I understand, Sir. I understand, I'm sorry, please, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Sir, I mean, oh god," Kurt pants and has to bite his lip as the other man's fingers are once again between his legs, teasing and rubbing.

Before Kurt can push himself back against his teacher's hand, it's gone again. Letting out a frustrated sigh he turns around to watch his teacher looking for something in his bag.

"What are you looking for? Can you come back? I mean, please. Can you please come back?" he asks, before reminding himself to not earn himself another spanking. "I-, that wasn't an order, I swear! I'm sorry, Sir. I just…I really need you."

Blaine gives him a warm smile before answering, "It's alright, Kurt. I know. I'm right back. I was just getting a condom."

"Oh..." Kurt feels himself getting nervous. It's not that he's completely inexperienced. He's had a lot of sex before. Guys like Puckerman were always horny for some pussy and didn't care that he was a boy, even though he had so called 'lady parts'. He knows that he's just being used as a living sex doll and the fact that he's never had a real relationship before makes him sad sometimes, but that's just how it rolls when you're the biggest freak walking around in your school.

The feeling of something pressing against his entrance brings him back to reality. He braces himself and clutches the edge of the desk, spreading his legs wide apart.

"God, look at you. Presenting your slutty little cunt for me like that," Blaine says, pressing both of his hands down flat onto Kurt's back before pushing inside the slick heat.

Kurt cries out and for a moment, he forgets to breathe. He had been right. His teacher's cock is fucking huge and the stretch nearly painful.

"Shhh, it's okay. Just relax, darling," Blaine says and starts to rub circles over the young boy's back.

Feeling his body finally relax and adjust, Kurt tentatively pushes his hips back a little, causing the other man's cock to slide deeper inside. Both of them groan out at the sensation and it doesn't take long until their bodies rock in unison.

"Fuck, so tight. Such a tight little pussy, such a good boy, Kurt," Blaine breathes out while thrusting his hips forward, letting his hands roam over the pale skin of Kurt's back before grabbing ahold of his hips.

Whining deep in his throat, Kurt clenches down and feels the grip on his waist tighten. He is so close, he wants to come so bad but at the same time he doesn't want this to end. He doesn't want for this to be over again, for Mr. Anderson to pull out and leave him cold, alone and empty. He lifts his head a little to turn around and within seconds his lips are captured in a heated and sloppy kiss.

Kurt feels the heat pool inside his belly and he's sure he's about to explode. He feels his teacher's hips snap forward, thrusting in and out of his body fast and hard, which causes the still sore skin of the his ass to slightly redden again. Suddenly his whole body jerks and his knees give out. Kurt squeezes his eyes shut and arches his back as he comes with a loud cry.

Blaine follows closely, pulling him close towards him and groaning into his neck as his climax hits him. After rocking out his orgasms with slow rolls of his hips, he lets his soft dick slip outside the boy's body.

Kurt feels boneless and dizzy and he doesn't trust his legs enough to stand up, so he's glad when he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around him to steady him. Kurt turns around to face his teacher, searching the man's face, trying to find any clues or answers as to what was about to happen next.

For a while they're just standing there, looking into each other's eyes, before Blaine presses his lips to the boy's forehead and takes both of his hands in his. Kurt doesn't know what to do, he had expected to be pushed away and to be thrown out of the classroom but surely not being held and kissed like this.

After getting fully dressed again, Kurt walks over to his own desk, stuffing his pad and pen into his schoolbag, before looking up at his teacher.

"So…um…is my detention over now, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asks, mildly confused.

Blaine gives him a small smile, before nodding, "Yes, Kurt. Your detention is over."

Kurt bites his lip, his face scrunched up in confusion as he looks at the other man, who is stuffing his shirt back into his pants and desperately trying to not look like he just had sex with one of his students.

"Was...this a one-time thing?" he finally asks, his voice sounding small and insecure.

Blaine looks up at him.

"How would you feel about this not being a one-time thing? Would you like that, Kurt?" he asks while taking a few steps towards his student.

"Yes. I…want that," Kurt replies, taking a step forward as well.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then, Kurt," Blaine says with a smile.

They meet in the middle of the classroom as they share one last kiss.


End file.
